


I used to live there

by FxxkKim



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, F/M, M/M, Muertes, Violencia, XDXD, amo el angst, creo, en especial el nagusuzu, es la otp tio, habrán más parejas, intento de fantasía, intento de romance, mucho latín pero es translate todo, no sé, no sé hacer summaries sorry, no sé qué hago con mi vidaxd, pero las principales son las tres primeras, pero no de los principales tranquis, que es una vida sin angst, reinos, se me da fatal esto, va haber demasiado, ya se verá, yo soy de números jope
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxxkKim/pseuds/FxxkKim
Summary: Dentro de la oscuridad nunca hay una salida. Eso es algo que todos saben, algo irrefutable.Después de sobrevivir entre las sombras, lo único que saben es que no pueden confiar en nadie, solo están ellos solos frente un mundo que se rompe en segundos. Saben que eso lo han provocado ellos, bajo las órdenes de su reina, pero aún así, intentaran salvar a quienes una vez confiaron y quisieron.Su vida nunca fue fácil en Tenebris, y mucho menos en medio de una guerra interior en el reino.





	1. prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El principio del fin"  
> Cuanto más tiempo se esté en paz, más sangrienta es la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es mi primera historia aquí y me sorprende que lo esté haciendo en español, pensé que si subía algo sería en inglés, pero me da pereza tener que traducir todo, así que ¡en castellano!  
> Espero que os guste y sí, los nombres están en latín, dadle las gracias a google traductor.

Durante mucho tiempo los cuatro reinos han estado en paz, sin ninguna crisis de por medio desde la Bellum Ingens. Todavía nadie sabe cómo se originó la guerra, pero durante más de dos siglos los cuatro reinos estuvieron enfrentados, sin ver la luz.

Tenebris fue quien empezó la guerra, sabiendo que las constantes disputas entre los cuatro reinos acabaría así. La tensión que había era muy notable en cualquier parte. 

Fue el reino de Cessabit, al sud del territorio, que consiguió poner fin a la Bellum Ingens, que había estado consumiendo a la población durante más de dos siglos. Desde entonces la gente de los cuatro reinos ha estado viviendo en paz entre ellos, hasta el comercio entre ellos empezaba a fluir.

Cessabit, un reino gobernado por la reina Seyuen, habitaba quienes evitaban el conflicto. Les gustaba el pacifismo y siempre hay un buen ambiente entre la población. El reino se extendía totalmente al sud de todo el territorio. El lugar estaba lleno de verde y azul, su especialidad eran los abundosos bosques.

Praesidio, un reino gobernado por el rey Hyuen, un reino creado cuando Tenebris empezó a ser un reino oscuro y muchos de sus habitantes huían de allí. Praesidio era, como su nombre indica, el resguardo de esa gente. El reino hace frontera con Cessabit e Impetus. La característica del lugar eran sus ríos, la gente estaba acostumbrada a pasarse más tiempo dentro del agua, que fuera.

Impetus, un reino gobernado por la reina Hurashi, los habitantes vivían en un reino impulsivo, pero inteligente. Un odio profundo por Tenebris, su reino vecino, por todo el mal ocasionado en la Bellum Ingens, al estar al lado los daños fueron desastrosos.

Tenebris, un reino gobernado por la reina Funes, un reino lleno de sombras y oscuridad. Fue el reino que empezó la Bellum Ingens, Funes quería el poder total del territorio y con la crisis que empezó a haber entre los otros tres reinos, fue un buen momento para aprovecharse. 

Después de cuatro siglos del fin de la guerra, parece que la oscuridad vuelve con el silencio de Tenebris. Ningún reino sabe qué sucede con el cuarto, ya que de allí no sale ninguna noticia. 

Los tres reinos, temiendo lo peor, se preparan por si deben luchar contra Tenebris, pero nunca se imaginaron lo qué sucedió después de la Nocte Magni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y c'est finit. (Solo sé hablar castellano, catalán e inglés, eso es de una canción)  
> No sé si se habrá entendido todo, pero si hay algún problema de entendimiento, los comentarios son bienvenidos, intentaré explicarlo mejor.  
> Los nombres son en latín porque suena mejor y he visto demasiado Harry Potter y tema de reinos por El señor de los Anillos y Juego de Tronos. Sí, soy una freak de estas.  
> El próximo capítulo ya saldrán los personajes, calma mis niños.  
> Cessabit→calma.  
> Praesidio→protección.  
> Impetus→impulsiva.  
> Tenebris→oscuro.  
> Nocte Magni→ Gran Noche.  
> Bellum Ingens→ Gran Guerra.  
> Sé que Gran Guerra es como se le llamó a la 1a Guerra Mundial, pero digamos que en este territorio fue su primera gran guerra que luchaban los cuatro reinos entre ellos. Y porque queda bien, qué decirte.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


	2. capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> He decidido no poner un resumen porque soy malísima, así que pasoJAJSA  
> Como dije en el prólogo, aquí ya saldrán nuestros personajes, no todos porque la historia es así amiguis, pero en cuanto la historia se vaya desarrollando, acabarán saliendo todos.

Cogió su espada que la mismísima reina le entregó para combatir en cualquiera batalla que fuese participante. La limpió con la camiseta que su contrincante, que yacía sin vida en el suelo, llevaba y se giró para encarar a sus otros contrincantes. Sabía que iba a ganar, acababa de vencer a quien decían que era el más fuerte y que llevaba varias rondas ganando, con lo cual no tendría ningún problema con los otros tres. Sonrió con suficiencia y se peinó con calma su pelo de color blanco, como la nieve según algunos. 

Se acercó a ellos y estos en respuesta se pusieron alrededor de él, para atacarle los tres a la vez, creyendo que así tendrían una oportunidad. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, muchos se aliaban para poder matarle y así, cuando ya pudiesen tener una oportunidad para ellos mismos, peleaban entre ellos, bajando el nivel. Pero era una tontería, al no tener ni una sola originalidad en el ataque, ya sabía cómo le atacarían y para él ya empezaba a ser muy monótono. 

"¿Alguna vez cambiaréis vuestra técnica estúpida?" Preguntó mirándoles a los tres de reojo. Escuchaba como el público gritaban de emoción, animándole para vencer a los tres hombres, oía gritar su nombre con entusiasmo. "Bien, acabemos con esto. No queremos decepcionar a nuestros espectadores ¿no?" Se rio cuando los otros luchadores se miraban con miedo. 

Sonrió y mientras se miraban, aprovechó para empezar el ataque él mismo. Dio la vuelta hacia un hombre sin camiseta, tenía un tatuaje de una serpiente en los pectorales y llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, cuando acabó de dar la vuelta extendió la espada, clavándole el arma en la mitad del torso inferior. Escuchó un gemido sordo proveniente del hombre, que lo miraba confuso y con miedo. Había perdido. El campo de batalla se quedó en pleno silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que gritaron en su favor, felicitándole. Pero no había acabado, le faltaban dos personas para acabar con el espectáculo. Retiró la hoja de hierro del cuerpo inerte del hombre ya muerto y se giró a mirar los últimos. 

Los dos corrieron con sus armas empuñadas a por él, sonrió porque al fin se ponía interesante la batalla. Se puso en posición de ataque, a la derecha. Vio que lo iban atacar desde arriba, con lo cual cuando se acercaron a él totalmente, paró el ataque deteniendo el golpe desde abajo. Se escuchó el choque de espadas y el albino se tiró hacia detrás con un movimiento hábil y rápido. Uno de los hombres, uno que llevaba una hacha como arma, corrió hacia él, mientras que el otro, con otra espada más larga que la suya, se quedó esperando su turno, creando un espacio entre ellos dos. El de la hacha quiso atacarle al cuello y el albino se agachó a tiempo y le propinó un gran corte en los dos muslos del hombre. Se levantó totalmente y después de ponerse detrás del luchador, quien ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo, le clavó la espada en la cabeza, matándole al momento. Se giró cuando escuchó pisadas hacia su persona y vio al hombre con espada corriendo, su cara demostraba rabia e ira. 

Sacó la espada de la cabeza del otro hombre con rapidez, escuchando el golpe que hizo el cuerpo al caerse al suelo, y se defendió de los ataques continuos del enfurecido hombre, no lo hacía racionalmente, si no impulsivamente y desesperado. Cuando paró unos segundos para respirar, el albino los aprovechó para finalizar todo ese show. Sacó el pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba guardado en el bolsillo exterior que él mismo se creó, lo empuñó con la mano izquierda y cuando este quiso volver a atacar, le rajó el cuello, deteniendo cualquiera acción que tuviese en mente. Cayó al suelo a los pocos segundos, inerte. 

Se guardó de nuevo el cuchillo y miró hacia delante, conectando su mirada con la reina de Tenebris, Funes, e hizo una reverencia como símbolo de respeto a la autoridad. Una mujer se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo y lo levantó. 

"¡Y el ganador, sin dudas, es Gazelle!" Gritó la mujer vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, en el cuello tenía un collar que estaba conectado al vestido, haciendo que los hombros de la mujer estuviesen a la vista de todos, a la audiencia. 

Gazelle pudo distinguir una cabellera roja entre los habitantes de Tenebris y sonrió, sabiendo que la única persona que confiaba estaba allí, viendo su propio espectáculo. Conectaron miradas y así estuvieron mirándose hasta que tuvo que salir del campo de batalla. Llegó a los vestuarios y vio a los siguientes luchadores preparándose, pero no hizo mucho caso a estos ya que no le interesaban ni un mínimo. La mayoría de ellos iban a morir, con lo cual, no había ningún sentido en interesarse en ellos. Limpió su espada con la primera toalla que pilló, no le importaba si era de otra persona, no solían meterse con él si no estaban en el campo. 

Salió de allí y ahí se encontró con el pelirrojo. Chocaron las manos como hacían desde pequeños y siguieron caminando hacia la habitación del albino. Al día siguiente le tocaba a Gran pelear y, aunque a este no le gustase mucho hacerlo, debía hacerlo si quería sobrevivir en aquel oscuro reino. Gazelle quería darle un par de consejos con uno de los tipos que habría de combatir, el albino lo había conocido mientras este chuleaba de su forma de matar y de lo bueno que era, que nadie era capaz de superarle. Compartieron un par de palabras y Gazelle ya sabía cómo iban a ser sus ataques. 

Se estiró en la cama una vez que Gran había cerrado la puerta con llave. La reina les dio cobijo en su propia fortaleza, ya que al no tener padres no tenían una casa donde vivir, desde que eran muy pequeños, por eso vivían habitaciones lo suficientemente grandes como para tener todo lo que necesitaban. Su amigo se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó a que el albino hablase. 

"Es muy feroz, odia perder, no importa qué" Comenzó hablando con la boca tapada por la almohada. Se levantó y se giró, dándole la cara a Gran. Se sentaron en la cama, cruzados de piernas, serios. "Sus ataques son los peores, porque son por detrás. No te los esperas, es sigiloso en acercarse a su rival. Su último enemigo intentó una táctica, puede que te sirva por ser tú, ignorarle durante la batalla y cuando solo quedéis él y tú, pues vencerle. No puede venirte por detrás."

La lucha de Gran se caracterizaba en mantener el contacto visual con el rival durante todo el rato que duraba la batalla, no importaba con cuántos se enfrentase. Al enemigo le era muy difícil atacarle de una manera diferente que no fuese por delante. Por eso Gazelle podía saber que aunque ese hombre soliese atacar por detrás, como un cobarde, no podría utilizar su ataque en Gran. Sonrió. 

"Bien, lo intentaré, si no, lo mataré el primero" Dijo convencido el pelirrojo, saliendo de la cama y abriendo el armario del albino. Allí guardaba un pequeño saco de boxeo y empezó a golpearle, cada vez más fuerte, con la mirada fija en el objeto. 

"Corres el riesgo de no hacerlo y que te ataque por detrás. Por muy bueno que seas, si lo hace, no podrás hacer nada más que morir" Bufó molesto por la actitud de superioridad que mostraba su amigo. Era cierto que él se comportaba muchas veces así, pero no con Gran y si lo hacía, era para aparentar delante de los demás y meterles miedo en el cuerpo. 

Gran paró con los golpes al saco de repente, le miró de reojo y suspiró, y volvió a los golpes. "Vaya ánimos que me das" Gazelle le miró incrédulo, no podía creer lo que Gran le estaba diciendo. 

"Te estoy diciendo la cruda realidad. Que no la quieras ver, no es culpa mía" Chasqueó la lengua, levantándose de la cama. "Aquí no hay nada que hacer, me voy a la capital a ver si alguien quiere jugar a los dados de pirata" 

Cogió los dados y se despidió de su amigo, quien asintió y siguió a lo suyo. 

*********************************************************************************

"Me van a matar, joder, la he cagado" Un pelirrojo con una parte de su pelo subida hacia arriba, lo que él insistía que era un llama de fuego, pero sus amigos se burlaban de él diciendo que tenía la forma de un tulipán o una flor de loto, se iba quejando mientras caminaba hacia su casa, mordiéndose el labio nervioso. 

Le habían pillado en clase intentando escapar de su última clase ya que esta era historia y le aburría, prefería mil veces cualquier materia que esa. Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que le pillaban intentándolo y esta vez no habría un castigo comunitario como aviso, si no que habían avisado a sus padres sobre su comportamiento incorrecto. Su padre era muy estricto en ese tema y su madre no le gustaba que estuviese solo en las afueras ya que el instituto donde iba se encontraba a las afueras de la capital. Desde la desaparición, y más adelante muerte, de dos niños que asistían a esa escuela hacía más de 10 años, no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviese solo. Sí que habían aumentado las vigilancias de la policía del lugar, pero aun así la mujer seguía sin confiarse. 

No le gustaba pensar en ese tema, todavía era algo delicado para tratar y aunque les dijese que no recordaba mucho a esos dos niños, era mentira. Claro que los recordaba, junto con Midorikawa habían estado juntos hasta ese negro día. Ellos habían salido del colegio y como que cerca del edificio había un parque, convencieron a sus progenitores en quedarse un rato y así lo hicieron. Estuvieron jugando a la pelota y cuando esta se fue lejos de ellos, dentro del bosque, tuvieron que ir a buscarla. Jugaron a piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien iba y Midorikawa y él ganaron, así que tuvieron que ir sus dos amigos a por ella. Se adentraron y después de más de media hora no volvieron, se empezaron a asustar porque no creían que la pelota se había ido tan lejos. Avisaron a sus padres, asustados y casi llorando. Junto con otros padres que estaban cerca y habían escuchado el llanto de los dos niños, fueron a buscar a los otros dos por el bosque. Pero no encontraron nada, lo único que se encontró fue la pelota de fútbol cerca de donde habían entrado los niños media hora antes. Después de una búsqueda efímera e intensiva por parte de la policía y voluntarios, se concluyó que los niños habían muerto buscando la pelota. Los agentes dijeron que se tuvieron que perder y en la manca de orientación en unos niños de 5 años, no encontraron la salida y así, después de días sin comida ni agua potable, tuvieron que morir por deshidratación y ayuno. 

"Es imposible. ¿Mala orientación? Fuusu siempre fue el mejor en orientarse, en todos lugares, aunque no hubiese estado nunca siempre encontraba la forma de orientarse y salir" Susurró en medio de sus recuerdos. Le sentó muy mal cuando le dijeron que sus mejores amigos habían muerto y durante mucho tiempo estuvo a la negativa, se negaba a aceptar que no los volvería a ver, que no volverían a jugar a la pelota juntos. Cuando empezó a crecer y maduró, consiguió aceptarlo y seguir con su vida con la memoria de sus amigos en su corazón y mente. No podía hacer otra cosa que eso. 

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de su casa con la cabeza baja, recordando las maldades que hacía junto con su fallecido amigo. No pudo evitar apretar las manos, provocando que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Alguien abrió la puerta y gritó de la sorpresa de encontrarse a Nagumo allí, parado. La madre miró con enfado a su hijo, pero este parecía estar en su mundo. La mujer suavizó la mirada cuando vio un par de lágrimas bajar por la cara del pelirrojo. Ella sabía que él no lloraba, nunca, solo se permitía llorar cuando la nostalgia de sus dos amigos de la infancia le llegaba muy dentro de él. 

"Haru, cariño" Le llamó con calma, esperando que este saliese de sus pensamientos y así poder consolarle. No creyó a su hijo cuando este le dijo que había superado la muerte de sus amigos, que ya no le afectaba. Estaba claro que fue una vil mentira. 

"No pudieron perderse, no con Fuusu allí, algo más pasó, lo sé" Murmuró entre dientes. Su madre le obligó a entrar a la casa y lo sentó en el sofá, donde ya estaba su padre leyendo unos papeles. Miró a su hijo y se sorprendió de verle en ese estado tan vulnerable. 

"Cariño, sé lo que es perder a personas muy importantes para ti, a mí también me pasó" Todos sabían cómo la fémina perdió a su hermano y a su mejor amigo en un pleito contra Tenebris en la frontera entre Impetus y el otro reino cuando ella era más joven. "Pero no por eso debemos estar estancados en ese suceso. Debemos pasar página y seguir con nuestras vidas."

"Pero tú sabes lo qué sucedió. Yo no. No me creo que murieran simplemente porque se perdiesen. Cuando fuimos de excursión a Cessabit y nos perdimos en la ciudad, Fuusu nos sacó de allí y consiguió llevarnos a donde estábamos hospedados. Sin ayuda alguna. Entonces ¿cómo se supone que se pierden en un bosque que él conoce?" Chasqueó la lengua, molesto de verdad. 

"A veces las tragedias suceden en las personas que menos nos lo esperamos"  Habló por primera vez el hombre, acercándose más al adolescente. 

"Pues vaya mierda" Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su indignación. Sabía que sus padres tenían razón, que no podía hacer nada. La mala suerte existe y aunque siempre pienses que a ti nunca te llegará, es mentira, porque es al azar. 

Se quedaron en silencio, con Nagumo cruzado de brazos y en su mundo, el padre leyendo de nuevo los papeles que tenía antes en las manos y había dejado de lado para centrarse en su hijo, y la madre que se había ido a hacer algo de café para pasar la tarde. El hombre frunció el ceño cuando leyó algo que no entendió y volvió a releerlo, creyendo entenderlo. Chasqueó, esperando que lo que la guardia real se equivocase en lo que el informe afirmaba. 

"¿Pasa algo, papá?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando le escuchó chasquear. Sabía que el trabajo de su padre no era fácil y que debía trabajar mucho más que los padres de sus amigos. Ser de la segunda guardia real era complicado y más en estos tiempos, ya que había escuchado decir a su padre que el reino vecino, Tenebris, se había silenciado totalmente y nada salía de sus murallas, lo cual podía resultar en algo muy malo. 

"Quieren crear un grupo de soldados por si hay un nuevo ataque de parte de Tenebris" Sabía que la idea era buena, todos sabían del peligro que corrían, pero lo que habían ideado nuevamente, no veía que fuese a dar buenos beneficios. 

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Preguntó, acordando con su padre que era una buena idea. 

"Quieren crearla con adolescentes, de tu edad más o menos" Le explicó lo que acababa de leer en el informe. La mujer salió de la cocina con las bebidas calientes ya preparadas en una bandeja, habiendo escuchado la conversación entre los dos hombres de la casa antes de salir al comedor. Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que tenían delante del sofá y cogió su propia taza para calentarse las manos. 

"¿Quién ha tenido esa idea?" Preguntó la fémina bebiendo de su bebida, molesta de las decisiones impulsivas de su reino. 

"La guardia real, entiendo su punto de vista, los adolescentes aprenden más rápido y tienen más energía. Pero eso no quita que sea una decisión muy precipitada, que se necesita repensar. Es poner en peligro a los más jóvenes" Dio su punto de vista en todo ese asunto el adulto. 

"Pues yo lo veo bien" Los dos mayores miraron incrédulos al chico, quien se encogió de hombros cuando sintió las miradas de sus padres encima de él. "Tenebris nos ha hecho mucho daño y estoy seguro que su reina está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con acabar no solo con nosotros, si no contra todos los reinos. Y si eso puede estar en mis manos, acepto. Es arriesgado, es cierto. Pero si vosotros" Miró a su padre, para hacer ver que se dirigía a él y a sus compañeros de trabajo "habéis podido afrontar todos esos riesgos, nosotros también podemos." 

"Pero Nagumo, eso solo significaría que existe la posibilidad de que mueras" Intentó razonar su madre, hablándole con calma, como si fuese un crío. 

"No soy un niño mamá, sé lo que me afrontaría, pero no me importa. Pienso afrontarlo, tengo 17 años ya" Se levantó del sofá y después de pensárselo bastante, decidió ir a su habitación para empezar a hacer sus deberes para el día siguiente. "Voy a mi habitación."

No le detuvieron ya que los dos tenían cosas que pensar y porque conociendo a su propio hijo, no le daría más vuelta al tema si él no quería, con lo cual intentar hablar de nuevo con él para hacerle cambiar de opinión, era una perdida de tiempo. Y Nagumo no pensaba cambiar de opinión de ninguna manera, cuando había escuchado a su padre decirle eso, se alegró. Desde hacía unos años quería participar en la protección de su reino y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar.  

******************************************************************

Entró en un gran salón haciendo un vaga reverencia a los guardias que se encontraban parados en la entrada y observó el comedor. Había mucha luz ya que el rey había pedido construir unos nuevos ventanales a lo largo del salón, había varias sillas para que los concejales se pudiesen sentar en las reuniones reales, había una gran lámpara que colgaba desde el techo y caía a la mitad de la sala, era de cristal e iluminaba todo el comedor cuando la luz del día no podía, es decir, por la noche. Al final del salón, en el centro, había un trono simple, pero elegante, que por detrás daba al ventanal principal, por donde se podía ver la capital entera. En dicho trono se encontraba un hombre firmando un par de papeles que le habían traído para poder poner en marcha su nuevo plan de política en los pueblos vecinos. 

"Veo que ya habéis acabado con la tarea que os mandé ayer" Habló el señor sin mirarle, pero notando su presencia en la sala. 

"Sí, señor" Afirmó el rubio, haciendo una reverencia cuando el rey le miró por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta. 

"Eso está bien Goenji. Dime, ¿se sabe algo sobre Tenebris?" Preguntó interesado. Una de las misiones que había mandado al chico era descubrir noticias sobre el oscuro reino y en cuanto algo supiese, que fuese informado al rey en cuanto tuviese una ocasión. 

"No mucho, los agentes creen que están formando nuevos soldados, pero no es del todo seguro. Lo siento señor, pero conseguir información del reino es complicado tal y como están las cosas" Informó sin detalles ya que estos no existían. Él mismo había intentado hablar con algún pueblerino de la frontera de Tenebris, pero estos evitaban hablar con ellos. No sabía si era por miedo a las consecuencias o porque ellos mismos decidían no hablar. 

"Está bien. Sé que es complicado, así que la información dada ya es suficiente" El hombre le sonrió y le pidió que se acercase a él. "Hijo, no hace falta que te esfuerces más de lo que debes, no es bueno."

"Tranquilo padre, estoy bien" Le aseguró su hijo mayor. Hacía unos años que el adolescente se encargaba de los asuntos reales, como si fuese un agente real, ya que había mencionado que él no deseaba tener el poder de todo el reino en sus manos. Prefería asegurar la seguridad de sus seres queridos y habitantes de Praesidio, y su padre lo entendió, por eso no puso objeción alguna. 

Salió del salón real después de despedirse del rey, su padre biológico, y caminó hasta la salida del castillo, donde había un ambiente comercial. Cerca de las murallas del castillo habían muchos puestos de comida, objetos personales, pulseras hechas a mano, magia y muchos productos más, cada uno más diferente y extravagante del otro. Le llamó la atención un puesto donde había un chico de pelo albino sentado detrás de la mesa. Vendía joyas, que según el cartel que colgaba de la mesa, eran hechas a mano y con mucho cuidado de no romper o rayar el objeto brillante y valioso. Lo que más le llamó la atención era que el chico parecía tener su edad, cosa que no permitían en el reino. Se acercó allí y cuando el chico se fijó en él, le sonrió. 

"Mi padre ha ido a buscar algo de comida para los dos, me ha pedido que vigile el puesto mientras compraba. Espero que no sea un inconveniente. No he vendido nada, lo prometo" Le explicó cuando vio quien era y supo a que había venido. 

"Ya veo. Las pulseras son bonitas" No pudo evitar creerle, su sonrisa era muy inocente. Y tampoco quería tener que lidiar con esos pequeños problemas, había unos más importantes. 

"Mi padre las hace cuando tiene tiempo libre. Él trabaja en las minas, y con el permiso de su jefe, si encuentra piedras brillantes que no son necesarias para la recolecta, se las lleva a casa y hace estas joyas" Le explicó el procedimiento de conseguir piedras preciosas. Era complicado conseguirlas, por eso la gente prefería hacer pulseras o collares con hilos y pieles. 

"Ya veo. ¿Cuánto cuestan?" Había pensado en comprarle una a su hermana pequeña ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños. 

"Las pulseras unos 8 Monks, pero hasta que no venga mi padre no se la puedo vender" Y le volvió a sonreír, acompañada de una risa nerviosa. 

"No te gustan los riesgos ¿cierto?" Adivinó el rubio, devolviendo la sonrisa. 

"No, mi madre fue asesinado por arriesgarse" Se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo. Pero a Goenji se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara al escuchar la respuesta. Sabía a que se refería con que la habían asesinado: durante unos años en el reino se había establecido la ley de muerte, es decir que, si alguien desobedecía las órdenes dichas por el mismísimo rey, esta persona sería condenada a muerte. Eso fue por culpa de un concejal que su padre tuvo esos años y el rey le escuchaba demasiado, hasta que su mujer le hizo recapacitar y, a parte de expulsar al hombre del consejo, quitó esas leyes. 

"Lo siento por eso" Susurró bajando la mirada al suelo, cabreado con su padre y sus decisiones. 

"No pasa nada. ¡En serio!" Movió las manos nervioso, sonriendo mientras hablaba. 

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Goenji después de unos minutos en silencio. Le interesaba saber el nombre de aquel chico, le llamaba bastante la atención su forma de actuar. 

"¿Yo?" Se señaló a sí mismo, extrañado. Cuando el rubio asintió, el chico se relamió los labios. "Me llamo Shiro Fubuki."

"Encantado Shiro Fubuki, mi nombre es Shuya Goenji" Extendió la mano para que el albino le diese un apretón de manos. El adolescente le sonrió y le cogió la mano feliz. 

"Encantado Shuya Goenji" Repitió lo mismo cambiando solamente el nombre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! ¡Volví!  
> No os ilusionéis con actualizaciones seguidas, esto se acaba hoyJASJAJ el viernes empiezo ya las clases y siendo el último año antes de empezar la universidad, me dicen por ahí que poco tiempo voy a tener yo para mis cosas y sinceramente, me quiero aplicar (cosa que he estado fingiendo que hacía estos últimos añosxdxd)  
> Y no sé quien habrá visto Los 100, pero quien lo haya visto seguramente la primera escena del capítulo le suene. Es que me he inspirado en las leyes de Octavia, las que hace cuando está tanta persona bruta y salvaje encerrados en el bunker durante más de 5 años jeje. Me parece algo increíble, sinceramente, y aunque es algo muy bruto y cruel, me gustó la idea porque su pensamiento fue racional. Aunque en Tenebris dejadme deciros que no lo hacen porque hay alguna razón escondida, simplemente porque es una forma de demostrar quien es el mejor (y por otra cosa que no diréxdxd, aunque ya se hace ver al final)  
> ¡Y ya han salido algunos personajes! Si os digo la verdad, tener que desarrollar los papeles de Suzuno y Hiroto van a ser complicados, porque sus personalidades en el fic son difíciles ya que el entorno donde han vivido la mayor parte de sus vidas, les hace ser personas con un papel complicado de desarrollar a la hora de escribir. Pero haré lo mejor de mí, tranquis.  
> ¡Y ya se ha descubierto parte del pasado de algunos personajes! Supongo que ya sabréis quienes son los dos chicos desaparecidos ¿no?JAJSAJSJA


End file.
